bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Onmitsukidō
Page Name I though i bring this up before making any changes that might upset someone. the name of this article currently stants as Special Forces, however that is not the correct translation of the Japanese ttle Onmitsukidō nor is neither the way they are called in the english version. I suggest the name e changed to Onmitsukidō since is the orriginal title since we already keep alot of the original names for most of the stuff related to Bleach. Let me know what you think and if they are no complains against it Iwill proced to make the changes. WhiteStrike 18:33, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :I'd prefer the official translation but you're right, "special forces" is kind of a made-up term. --Stlemur 20:11, 14 February 2009 (UTC) If I do not hear any negative feedback I will proccede to change the name on Friday Feb 27. WhiteStrike 16:27, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Tenshintai Are we absolutely sure that the Tenshintai belongs to Onmitsukidō? It's been a long time since I saw the episode where it explained that, but the things I remember don't seem to fit. First, it was invented by Urahara Kisuke. Yeah, he was part of Onmitsukidō, but before Ichigo he was also the only person to use. Surely, if it was for the Onmitsukidō someone else would have used it. Also, Yoruichi had it with her 100 years later, handed to her by Urahara. If it belonged to Onmitsukidō, how would he have gotten it? It would of had to be in his possesion the entire time, right? I thought it best to ask rather just change it. WestleyCole 16:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) When she presents it to Ichigo in the underground training area she clearly says that its a rare artifact of the special forces, Chapter 127, page 5. Regardless of Urahara using it and achieving bankai through it, there is no mention of him possessing it or having made it. It would seem the only reason he actually got to use it is because it belonged to the Special Forces of which he was the Corps Commander of its Detention Unit. Also we don't know the comings and goings of Yoruichi within Soul Society regardless of not having the titles any longer she is a noble of the house that is traditionally tied to the leadership of the special forces, also she is professionally trained as a assassin and ninja, so its not unlikely she can gain access to any thing she chooses, having more connections and privy to more information then any normal shinigami.Salubri 17:49, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :What Salubri said. Also, it was created by Urahara. A later chapter confirmed this (Yourichi talking about whether or not to extend Ichigo's training beyond 3 days if there was no improvement from him, while Ichigo is yelling for her to start the days training). --Yyp 18:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Looking back on these comments, I still have to wonder. I don't doubt her possible connections or her ability to get a hold of anything, it's there part where I'm sure she was thinking about the conversation she had with Urahara when handed it to her. WestleyCole 16:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) "Executive Militia" possibly a mistranslation? I'll assume that "executive" was supposed to refer to "execution" in the sense of "death sentence"; however, the choice of adjective is incorrect, as nowhere in the dictionaries that I have looked up does it refer to anything other than "execution" in the "administration" sense. "Executional" is a more general adjective for all senses of "execution", but is a bit of a mouthful. MarqFJA 13:04, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Logo Can anyone find a better quality version of the Onmitsukidō logo, or point out what episode of the anime it was in so someone can remake the image? It's supposed to be two intersecting rectangles. The scalloped edges and zigzaginess of the logo shown here isn't supposed to be there in the actual design, those are seemingly artifacts left from the editing process by whoever made this particular version of the logo. CorpusDei 21:44, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Something like this ? Ju gatsu mikka 14:07, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Color Scheme The color scheme for the infoboxes makes it impossible to see anything in it. It needs to be changed.--Shinitenshi (talk) 20:54, October 21, 2010 (UTC) We are still adapting and making changes to work with the new look. Please be patient while we work everything out. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 21:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) correctional force maybe is the correctional force the unknown division right i mean there is no correctional force enlisted except there attire and there is no information about them by the way what happened to the kido page is dead Yoruichi's division In "Notable members" table Yoruichi's division is listed as Inner Court Troop. I couldn't find any reference to that, so I changed it. Yoruichi's page has "Corrections Corps Corps Commander" and "Executive Militia Corps Commander" in her Previous Position. I thought that "Corrections Corps" referred to "Detention Unit" (Correction sounds like an euphemism for life sentence). So, in "Notable members" I changed Yoruichi's division from Inner Court Troop to Executive Militia and Detention Unit. This got reverted. I understand that, I was hasty, I made a mistake, I'm sorry. Still, Corrections Corps (if I understood everything correctly this time) seems to be an earlier used translation for keigun (刑軍), which we translate as Executive Militia. So, Yoruichi's division on this page in "Notable members" still needs to be changed to Executive Militia. Also, maybe some cleanup on Yoruichi's page since it uses both terms and is rather confusing in that regard.--Erik1310 (talk) 10:53, September 2, 2016 (UTC)